fated
by xXluciusXx
Summary: King Kanda, who secretly works for the black order, is sent on a mission in order to find someone who can help fight the war against akuma. He never expected he would be sent to ask the power of a king (queen) and master general to help. Will love blossom?
1. Anxiety

A D Gray man fanfiction I do not own d gray man (but man do I wish I did)

This is my first fanfic so don't expect any brilliant spelling.

Xiao lutece X kanda Xiao is obviously not a character from DGM but I've been imagining a character like her so I'm finally bringing her to life! X3 please reeeeaaaaaddddd~

King kanda had come a very long way from his kingdom to visit the neighboring kingdoms queen in search of her help. He was secretly associated with the black order and one of the most powerful exorcists. Recently a finder had discovered that queen Xiao was keeping a secret from her people. She emmiting a powerful source of innocence from her body.

The finder was tracking it and found her flying through the sky with powerful steel wings. You could see the innocence helping the heavy metal wings fly. From information the finder knew she was a brilliant scientist but knew that those wings couldn't be made by her. He quickly reported this to the head director komui lee. Recently the akuma attacks have been getting worse and soon enough the black orders defenses won't be enough anymore. Queen Xiao risked a fortune of money and built an incredible defense called the Briggs wall. It was brilliant in every tactical way.

At first she wasn't of age to be general of the wall so the kingdom hired general cross. After revealing he was a drunkard and a pig, the queen quickly took over regretting her division of ever letting that man in. She found there was a boy he was harboring two years younger then her. She always wanted a sibling but her father left so early in her life that it would be impossible for her to have any siblings. She took in her new little brother, Allen Walker. Even though she was his sister, he thought of her as his mom, always taking care of him and raising him up with her week moms help. Xaios mother, the old queen, is still alive but so weak that she cannot even lift herself out of bed.

After becoming general of the briggs wall, she actively changed her title from queen to king and master general. In a way it was appropriate because she was too the general of the army. Her gender did not change she simply said, " I'm tired of all the suitors telling me that a kingdom needs to be ruled by a proper king since ladies are more delicate, I will prove to them that women are not as fragile as they think. King kanda was simply reading her biography do he knows a little more on her background before she meets him. He was on his way to her country riding in a carriage. The country of Sumer was relativly cold in weather so he knew to wear his heavy coat.

As he arrived he looked out the window, wondering what kind of person the queen was. Oh well, it isn't something I need to be worried about. Women are so troublesome anyways. Little did he know queen Xiao was thinking the exact same thing. She was sitting in her office, finishing her blueprints. People had known her as the ice queen. She was loving and kind to her people but had no mercy for strangers. Not even once did she talk about being married or meeting heroine true love. She had a strong hard rough shell but on the inside she wanted love more than anything but kept herself in denial for her own good. She looked to the right of her desk admiring the biography of the powerful king visiting her castle. She heard he had no lover and wondered what he was like. She immediately shook her head of the bad thoughts letting her light teal hair fall over her shoulders. She didn't trust men that much besides her own brother and her comrades in battle. She tied her hair up in a tight pony tail. Her hair fell below her back. She was truly a site to see. Fierce golden eye, pale skin. She looked like the perfect queen for her kingdom. She heard a knock at her office door. " come in" she said solemnly. The butler bowed and said " my queen, he has arrived. She quickly nodded her head. " send him in." ~chapter end~

Kanda: seriously we haven't even met yet?!

Xiao: sounds pretty boring so far, and you don't even correct your mistakes pfft. Kanda: are you seriously THAT lazy?

Me: Lay off guys! This is my first fanfic I'm trying my best. Keep reading and review XC!

If I get some feedback from you guys I won't hesitate to work on a new chapter! C:


	2. The deal

I don't own DGM and I'm too lazy to remind you lazy butts what happened in the last chapter C: read carefully~

"come in" Kanda saw the butler open a door to a larger office. He stepped in and waved his Guards off. Xiao slowly put down her work and looked. She smiled a generous smile "welcome to my kingdom. The smile only lasted a millisecond. "I suppose you want to quickly get down to business. Kanda almost lost his composure. She was so passionate. Her composure, proud, fierce golden eyes that peared into you and beautiful flowing teal hair striping her back. She was truly as beautiful as everyone rumored. Of course kanda would never say that out loud. Xiao noticed kanda was quite handsome himself. He was quite muscular with long black hair and silent, but intimidating black eyes. He was truly something to look at. But she would never say that out loud, he would have less respect for her. She stepped down from her desk wearing her military uniform. " I notice that you aren't wearing a crown you majesty." Said kanda in almost a questioning manner. "Unfortunately I had military work today so I couldn't dress as royalty."

She actually never wore anything but her uniform and steel knight armor. It was beautiful almost looking like it was made out of ivory. She had a long cape behind it. She often thought it made her look proud and powerful. Kanda quickly started to explain his sudden visit. "Unfortunately general xiao you can't keep all secrets only to your people. It's bound to escape somehow. "Xiao knew where this was going and slowly stepped back. "I will never join the order she said bluntly." Kanda sighed as he knew this would happen. "Don't freak out, the order is only asking for your power to help defend and hopefully end the war against the earl." She seemed deep in thought. Then suddenly she said. "What's in it for me?" The risk of the safety of my country seems like an unfair deal to me. Plus, im guessing you've already figured out that the new weapons I manufactured are powered by an everlasting source of innocence?" Kanda slowy nodded, not knowing that the source was everlasting. We've figured out that much but how is the innocence everlasting?

Well, as the innocence powers the weapons, we power the innocence, burning coal, turning it into energy for the crystal. For some reason Xiao looked almost panicked. Kanda was confused about her reaction and would investigate it later. He had to give her a fair deal since she was one king that could not be fooled. We offer you, weapons material, builders, and any exorcists to join the army.

She hesitated. She knew that if she had innocence users in the army she could easily make another wall of Briggs and have enough defense to keep it safe. Deal. When do we start? You will be working with me to recover innocence. Well your majesty, she said. Believe it or not, its a pleasure to be working with you. "For the first time in months" she smiled truly, " I think I might enjoy myself." She finally had something where she could use her true power. Kandas eyes widened at this and his cheeks flushed a little, he turned away before she could notice. Ill be seeing you them, general. I hope you wont get in the way when we walked out of the office silently. Well, that was quite rude. But I need those recourses. Shepard knew that no men out there, in the world could ever love her. Or so she thought. She sighed and sat up. She quickly recovered and started back to finish paper work.

Kanda knew that both of them were 18 and were incredibly successful as they were. Secretly kanda was alone inside too. His parents died so early and when his wicked uncle took over as king he recieved no loving family. As soon as he rivaled against the old king and took back the kingdom, he was too focused on rebuilding the kingdoms pride to notice that he felt empty inside. He always wanted a friend, someone who he could talk to casually for once. I wonder...he said...I wonder what kind of innocence she possesses... He lied .

Suddenly, the ground beneath the carriage started shaking knocking the horse down and flipping the carriage. Hundreds of akuma were waiting on the other side of the wall of briggs. Kanda quickly and carefully climbed out of the vehicle not far behind was king Xiao running desperately towards him. Sirens went off, people fled. "What, what, just happened? "

~end~

ooooooOoOoooOo cliffhanger! I hope you guys are enjoying my fanfic And if I get a lot of reviews and gave I don't know how I'll keep up! *sniff* Btw updating chapter and coming up with new ideas is harder than it looks! For all my senior fanfic authors give me support!

Kanda: why was the ground shaking?

Me: uhhhhhhhhhh...ummmm YOULL FIND OUT NEXT TIME

Kanda: wait but hold o-

Me: PLEASE FAVE AND REVIEW! Oh and this fanfic isn't finiiiiished! I just got my first FAVE! So to thank my ever so kind friend for favoriting me, I'm posting a new chapter!


End file.
